A fox and a TARDIS
by Neon Spark
Summary: When Tails invents a remote to call his plane to his location, the TARDIS lands in-front of him and sonic, using her to travel across time and space, saving planets, galaxies and moons from evil aliens and monsters!


Author's note: I am VERY sorry for my first story (which is removed now) and I will actually try to write good stories but I'm going to have some problems due to this being the first time I have written a fanfic, so sorry if this is not good. Also this chapter will start a bit dramatic but will slide (or fall) into the comedy soon and Mario and co. may appear in a later chapter. We now return you to your scheduled program…

**A fox and a TARDIS**

**Chapter one: The day she landed…**

_Inside Eggman's base, a fight between good and evil was under way, Sonic and Tails are fighting Eggman, who was piloting one of his new robots, near the base core but this time, Eggman was winning…_

**Eggman:** Well look at this, looks like Sonic the Slowhog is in trouble, boo hoo. I think we should end this now, shall we?

**Sonic:** You'll never get away with this Eggman!

_Sonic jumps for Eggman, only to get caught by a robot arm._

**Eggman:** Why do you even try anymore?

**Tails:** Sonic, I'm coming!

**Sonic:** No Tails, stay back!

_As Tails ran towards Sonic, he gets caught by a robot arm as well._

**Sonic:** Tails! Eggman, let him go!

**Eggman:** Oh and why should I do that, are you going to turn into a little ball and destroy my robot? Time to finish this…

_Eggman presses a button on his control panel and opens up the hatch into the base core, dropping Sonic into the fiery ball of energy._

**Sonic:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Tails:** SONIIIIIIIC!

_Eggman then dropped Tails in as well, Tails tried to fly but could not for some reason, Tails fainted and saw nothing but black…_

_Then he woke up…_

_Tails jumped out of bed, covered in sweat and scared half to death about his nightmare. He was in his bedroom, Inside of his workshop._

**Tails:** AHHH! What a horrible dream… Anyways, time to get up, I guess…

_Tails heads for his workbench, he was working on a new device to call his plane, the Tornado, to his location when he needed it. He was almost done with it but then there was a knock on the door, Tails opened the door and saw Sonic._

**Tails:** Oh hey Sonic, I was about to call you! I have a new invention!

**Sonic:** Cool, what does it do?

**Tails:** I supposed to call the Tornado to my location, but I haven't tested it yet. So for this test I have locked the plane in place, so I can see if it turns on the plane and tries to fly towards me.

_Tails pressed a button on his plane remote and… nothing happens…_

**Tails:** Huh? Nothing happened?

**Sonic:** Well Tails, better luck nex-

_Before Sonic could finish his sentence, a weird sound was heard by the duo…_

_*Vwoorp Vwoorp Vwoorp* *Thump*_

_A blue box had materialized right in front of them, the duo looks at the box and sees that the door is unlocked, they head inside…_

**Sonic and Tails:** WHOA! IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!

**Sonic:** How it this possible?

**Tails: **I don't know but this looks like some kind of ship… Hey, what's that button blinking for?

_Tails pressed the button on the console and jumped back at the sight of a man appearing with a bowtie and a fez. He looked ghost-like as he was see-through, he started talking._

**Doctor:** Hello there, I'm the Doctor and if you are seeing this that means I'm in an extremely dangerous situation or dead, this protocol has limited interaction if you want to ask some questions…

**Sonic:** What is this place?

**Doctor:** This is my ship the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, it can go anywhere in time and space, best ship in the universe!

**Tails:** how big is this place?

**Doctor:** A TARDIS interior is about the size of a universe so try not to get lost!

**Tails:** How do you fly this ship?

**Doctor: **To fly a TARDIS you need special training but since my home planet is gone you can't really get the training to fly a TARDIS, so I left a fob watch in a storage space under the console, its silver with symbols on it.

_Sonic and Tails start looking for the storage space where the fob watch is, Tails found the watch and opened it causing golden energy to fly out at him, changing him._

**Sonic:** Tails! Are you ok?

**Tails:** I'm fine, but I know how to fly her now…

**Sonic:** Her?

**Tails:** A TARDIS is not built, it's grown and is easy to fly when you understand her. Anyways, I think we should try and fly her and see where we end up! Oh, and EPS shutdown.

_The man disappeared in the blink of an eye and Tails began messing around with the console…_

**Sonic:** Tails, are you sure you know what you're doing?

**Tails:** perfectly sure, now take a seat, it's going to be a bumpy ride!

_Tails Pushes buttons, pulls levers and toggles switches, then he pulls the throttle and the whole ship starts to shake, Vwoorp sounds in the background, the TARDIS takes off into the Time Vortex, marking a new adventure for Sonic and Tails._

**Tails:** GERONIMO!

**Next chapter, The war's end…**

Legal Garb: I do not own the BBC, Sega, Doctor Who or Sonic The Hedgehog, they belong to their respective owners.


End file.
